Apocalyptic Amnesia
by Spotski
Summary: Life is confusing. It's like a roller coaster that doesn't stop going up and then it will eventually fall. I thought I knew everything about the world about my life but when you wake up in a hospital room with no memory of you are life kind of kicks you in the ass not to mention the fact that the dead are coming back to life. (Strong Language & Scenes of a Sexual Nature)
1. The Beginning

**Hey Guys, so this is really just a prologue something to set up the story so you can either read this and then go on to first, first chapter or just skip it. Anyway please review and follow even if you hated it and let me know if I should continue and spread the word to your friends!**

**Spotski xx**

"It's simple really" I started saying as I sat next to my latest tutoring project, he seemed so scared maybe twelve or a little younger, he pretty much refused to look at me, I started pleating my dark hair as I explained Pythagoras' Theorem.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Mrs Grimes called through from the kitchen

"No thanks" I yelled back and looked to see how her son, Carl was doing. Math was definitely not his strong point nor was English to be fair, it wasn't that he wasn't smart it was just that he didn't apply himself the way he could, the way most kids at his age could it was almost as if he couldn't be bothered. I heard the door swing open Sheriff Deputy Grimes and Walsh must be home. I felt comfortable around Mr Grimes but Mr Walsh gave me Goosebumps. Mr Grimes went into the kitchen to kiss his wife and Mr Walsh sat in the living room with me as Carl went to see his father. Mr Walsh and I were alone

"Evening, how are you?" He asked taking off his hat at the same time

"I'm fine thank you Mr Walsh but I best be getting off" I told him and began gathering my things together, I had stayed later then I wanted. I took a quick glance at my watch and saw that it was nine thirty

"Please call me Shane, is that brother of yours keeping out of trouble, I heard they released him a couple of weeks ago?" He asked again intent on having a conversation with me

"Step brother" I snapped back and headed for the kitchen to say goodbye "I better be off, my dad will freak if I'm not back before ten thanks for dinner" I said towards Mr and Mrs Grimes they were in each other's embrace and Carl had gone up to get ready for bed.

"Okay, sweetie are you sure you're going to be alright walking home? I'm sure Rick or Shane wouldn't mind dropping you off" Mrs Grimes explained

"I'll be fine" I nodded and left the house.

It was cold outside, I could see my breath and the stars were twinkling above me there would be a frost in the morning. It was so dark as well and half the streetlights weren't working as per usual it really did feel like winter. I zipped up my jacket right to the top and tucked my hair into my hat, I also wrapped my green scarf around my neck I put on my gloves and started walking home. I had maybe about twenty minutes until I broke curfew and I wasn't even sure if my dad, Mona or Ace would be home. We don't exactly live in the good part of town we live in one of the worst neighbourhoods mostly because my education had caused us to come bankrupt and the fact that my dad lost his job and Ace is either in prison or out of it there's no in between and Mona isn't earning enough for the four of us to survive. I go to one of the best schools in the state and I live in the worst area it's kind of ironic. I suppose I kind of contribute money wise, I have my tutoring pupils, I'm currently tutoring four kids and I get ten dollars per session it's not much but it helps put food on the table or pay the bills.

I walked up to my front door there was no lights on so no one was home, I placed my key into the lock and turned it to the left I heard the clicking noise telling me that it was now open and stormed indoors to the heat, or should I say the expected heat but there was nothing. I flipped the light switch several times and there was nothing again obviously we couldn't pay the electric bill again. I walked into mine and Ace's room and got ready for bed. I heard some noises down stairs and immediately thought that someone was home but I was wrong, the next thing I know I'm curled up in a ball screaming out in pain and there's my blood staining the floor.


	2. Cat

**So this is where the story starts don't forget to follow/like and leave a review**

**Spotski xx**

"Is she alive?"

"What if she comes back and we're trapped here?"

"It's not a bite it looks like a stab wound, but be quiet we can't draw them to us"

Was all I could make out I was delirious and drifting in and out of consciousness my head hurt and my stomach felt like it was on fire. My body felt weak also and I felt drained of all energy.

"Do you think there all gone?"

"She's waking up and she has a fever" a women I suddenly became aware that there was a hand on my forehead and that there must have been at least three different people in the room with me.

"I think there all gone, we should make a move"

"We can't leave her to die!" somebody protested I moaned a little

"Somebody already did" A male voice yelled, I coughed as I struggled to sit up and my blurred vision became clearer I was in a room with five people. There was a young girl by the door maybe early teens, a five year old or younger at the end of the bed, an older teenage boy and a man and women in their late twenties. My breathing hastened and my heart rate became quicker and my head hurt as did my stomach, I sat up and got myself as far away from them as I could I nearly screamed for help but the older teenage boy put a large hand over my mouth to stop me.

"You need to calm down!" The oldest of the males told me placing the gun that was in his hand on the bed everyone else did as well, well everyone apart from the boy who had stopped me from screaming. On the bed in front of me was a variety of different weapons from knifes to screwdrivers to baseball bats what the hell was going on?

"Are you going to scream when I remove my hand?" He asked I shook my head as tears flooded my eyes, what the hell was happening?

The boy removed his hand and put his weapons with the others and stood next to the man. The boy was tall and rugged he was wearing a tight fitting and dirty, brown t-shirt he was wearing dark baggy jeans and his hair flopped over his face actually all these guys looked rugged and dirty their clothes seemed worn and there looked as though it hadn't been brushed or cut in a while. The older women decided to talk first her strawberry blonde hair fell to her waist and seemed knotted and dry.

"What do you remember?" She asked I closed my eyes and focussed on my last memory except there wasn't anything it was just blank

"I…em…I" I stuttered as I tried to remember but there was still nothing

"That's okay, what's your name?" She asked I shook my head some more I didn't know that either, I had no idea who I was nor did I have any recollection of what happened to me. I didn't even know who these people were

"You don't remember?" The teenage boy asked as he crossed his arms in disbelief, he laughed towards the end "perfect, just perfect" He muttered under his breath

"Declan" The man spoke angrily I looked around at these people,

"They're still out there?" The young girl spoke

"Who's they?" I asked not wanting to believe what had just happened, the man picked up a chart on the floor

"We're going to have to start from the beginning, Declan help your sister barricade the door we'll stay here tonight, and it's our safest option." The man spoke angrily still

"What's going on?" I asked desperately.

"The world ended" He spoke looking at me almost as if he didn't believe it himself "There's this virus and it brings the dead back to life if they've been bit" The man continued

"By what?" I asked

"Humans" He replied I laughed and so did the young girl

"There not human" the started saying before the man interrupted her

"Evie not now, not while Lucas is awake" The man pleaded with young girl she nodded and went back to barricading the door.

"I'm Jefferson and this is my wife Lindy" He pointed towards the strawberry blonde women, "This is our son Lucas" He pointed towards the five year old "Over there barricading the door is Declan and Evie, they're my younger siblings" He explained I looked towards all of these people still not knowing what was going on,

"Your safe with us, you have no need to worry" Jefferson explained further as he held out his hand to shake.

In the morning Declan and Jefferson went out to get supplies, leaving me with Lindy, Lucas and Evie. Evie and Lindy were packing up their things having a friendly conversation with one and other as I was left with Lucas sitting on the hospital bed

"What will we call you?" He asked

"What?" I asked distractedly

"He has a point, what would you like to be called?" Evie asked, Lindy was now paying attention too

"Do you have any idea about your name?" Lindy asked and I did I remembered a little about myself overnight not much a three letter word

"Cat"


	3. Little Miss Negative

**Hey Guys!**

**So I have a new chapter for you will probably be uploading another tonight don't forget to like/follow and leave a review.**

**Spotski xx**

"Cat it is then" Lindy stated as she zipped up the bag, Jefferson and Declan returned shortly afterwards, Declan dumped a pile of clothes on the bed in front of me,

"What's this?" I asked curiously

"You can't run around in a hospital gown you'll freeze to death before the geeks get you?" He replied disgruntledly it was then that I noticed Declan was walking with a limp and had a scar from his left eyebrow to his jaw line, it was an old scar and it had started to heal and fade, what had happened to these people?

"We'll meet you outside; I'll try to hot wire a car. Dec you stay with…stay with her" Jefferson said as he didn't know what my time was yet. "Evie you take the rear I'll take the front, Lindy you stay in between us with Lucas" Jefferson started to strategies much to Declan's disgust he stayed with me and turned his back as I changed. I struggled to get the jeans on with my stomach in pain and all I struggled even more to get on the shirt. I must have let out more painful noises than I thought as Declan turned around as I was half way through changing, the top was a simple red men's t-shirt and did nothing for my curves. The top was stuck around my neck as I found it painful stretching

"Let me help you" He said. Declan placed his hands around my waist first he was radiating about as much heat as an ice cube it made me jump at his touch. His hands slowly traced up the side of my body and found their way to the bandage and then the shirt

"Does it hurt?" He asked placing a hand on my bled through bandage

"Yeah like a bitch" I chuckled, afterwards he pulled the shirt down for me. The top was about 5 sizes too big and the jeans were too tight and the shoes wouldn't last long plus the hoodie made the outfit look miss-matched and uncoordinated, I suppose I didn't have much of a choice it was either these clothes or the hospital gown. We were ready to leave.

I saw Declan pick up two bags and offered my assistance but he said no.

"Do you still not remember your name?" He asked as he opened the door raising his gun in both directions before it was safe to come out

"No but your family are calling me Cat" I explained trying to be as silent as possible, I still wasn't sure If I trusted these people but as long as got out of the abandoned hospital safely I'd be okay. I heard some muffled moans and Declan pushed me into the nearest room, he placed a finger over his lips motioning me to be quiet, I started walking backwards and I must of knocked something over because it made the loudest bang in the world and shortly after shushed me there was banging and scratches at the door complimented by the groans and moans of starving a human beings. _Sorry _I mouthed apologetically

"Don't worry about it we would've been caught out any way" Declan said louder examining the room he put his gun on a bloody bed and examined the window, "It's about a ten foot jump will you be okay jumping that?" He asked me I looked at him astonished

"It's a nice idea but it doesn't open and there's chick wire there as well" I stated feeling like Little Miss Negative, regardless of my thoughts Declan took off his shirt and wrapped it around his hand, his body was badly bruised he must of broken a rib or two. I gasped shocked again but he forced his hand through the through the glass biting his lip as he did, when he removed his hand his t-shirt was covered in blood obviously his idea wasn't very effective he still hurt himself. Declan grabbed what looked like wire cutters out of his pocket and began plucking a way the metal twanged as it broke, he chucked the two bags into the bushes and then jumped out himself I heard a crack as he fell, he hurt himself yet again. With a lump in my throat I climbed through the window and sat on the edge I closed my eyes as I propelled myself off the window ledge. Declan broke my fall and he struggled to get to his feet I grabbed one of his bags and dragged him to where Jefferson and Lindy were before the geeks knew where we were. Evie ran to us and pushed the gates open as the rest of her family clambered into the car. Declan kept drifting in and out of consciousness as well he obviously hit head as there was also blood coming from the back of his skull but he was still breathing, that was good thing. Once we had gotten into the car Evie placed a towel beneath her brother's head probably in order to stop the bleeding as I slammed the door behind us and as Jefferson zoomed off.

We were out of harm's way when Evie decided to start talking again

"What happened?" She asked examining her brother's hand as well; Declan had put his shirt on before I jumped on top of him

"We got trapped in a room and the only way out was to break the glass on the window" I stated "Lindy do you have a first aid kit?" I asked afterwards. Lindy instructed Lucas to go into her bag and grab the green box he was sitting on her lap. While Evie was still trying to stop the bleeding in his head I took the tweezers and plucked out the shards of glass that had penetrated the t-shirt, there weren't many. Once I had begun wrapping his wrist and his arm in the cleanest bandage I could find he woke up again and shot both myself and Evie a scornful look making it clear that he didn't want or need our help.


	4. The Pecking Order

**Hey guys back again with another chapter, I hope you like it please don't forget to leave or a review and like/follow if you havn't already. YoursSupport means a lot to me.**

**P.S I changed Lindy's name to Lyndie its the same name but spelt differentlently**

**P.S.S Enjoy!**

**Spotski xx**

Jefferson drove up into the mountains away from the town and the city he figured it would be our safest option. I had only been with this group a day or so I realized that there was a pecking order. At the top of the list was Jeffereson he was the guy calling the shots, making the hard decisions for us all he also made sure we would survive. Declan was an easy second in command and the go to guy if anything invovled breaking into a shopping mall or a hospital full of the geeks, that's what they called them, the geeks. Evie was after Declan for a fourteen year old she had a good shot and often was stuck at the rear of the group in difficult situations, then it was Lyndie a skilled women in the medicine but a not a nurse she told me that she was history teacher and she specialized in medicine she also mentioned that she was a keen botanist on the side so she knew what herbs had medicinal properties and worked best for things such as headaches and colds. After Lyndie it was Lucas the baby of the group the one everyone fought to protect and finally it was me at the bottom of the list a girl who can't even remember her own goddamn name or what the hell happened to her.

"We stay in two's. Declan with me. Evie with Cat and Lyndie with Lucas" Jefferson started telling us before we even got out "We'll set up here tonight. Dec and I will do the perimeter, Lyndie start setting up the tents and Evie and Cat will you gather firewood and see if you can hunt anything and if not we still have a couple of cans in half an hour we meet back here and if you get into trouble use the flares you all understand?" Jefferson asked in a serious tone way to serious for man of his age.

"What's the perimeter?" I asked Evie as we jumped on to the stepping stones through the river.

"Oh, it's a trick we picked up from another group they used old cans and cutterly and tied it to string. The string then surrounded base camp so if any geeks came by we would know and could prepare ourselves, it's bit of a pain the neck when your trying to sleep and it's windy outside" Evie explained as she stepped back on to dry land she offered me a hand and I took it lying in a bed for got knows how long has it's side effects.

"Why did you leave that old group?" I asked as I knealt doen to pick up a log.

"Something happened and we lost friends, we lost family and Jeff just decided that we should leave they said they were headed for the CDC, clearly some shit went down as whatever this is isn't cured up yet" Evie explained placing another log in my arms.

"How did everything start?" I asked her I'd been out for long before the apocalypse occured

"People just started coming back to life and everything crumbled the government, the army and the emergency services. Cat were alone now and there is no way that stability is going to return in our lifetime or Lucas's, hell even in the next generations lifetime were pretty muched screwed, the world is screwed up even more then it was before" Evie continued to explain. We headed back to the base camp and saw that the tents were set up there were two of them and they didn't seem too big. Evie got the fire going and had dinner cooking on the spit we managed to hunt two rabbits it wasn't a lot but Evie assured me that it would feed the six of us for the night, except it didn't we ended up breaking into the tinned tomatoes and sweetcorn.

It got to that point in the night that Jefferson had to kill the fire as we didn't want to attract unwanted attention. Lyndie, Himself and Lucas headed into one of the tents and Evie headed into the other. Declan and I was on first watch. Once we had heard the soft snores of his family and the loud chorus of crickets I decided to speak

"What happened to you guys before you found me?" I asked in whisper in fear of not only waking his family but bringing the geeks attention to us

"What do you mean?" He asked he spoke louder than I did and I felt rather stupid for whispering.

"Your limp, and your scar and your bruises and your ribs" I stated

"Oh that, well we were at a camp and one of the guys there liked to knock around his wife and his daughter, so when I tried standing up to them he beat me into a bloody pulp. Shane later gave him a taste of his own medicine." Declan explained as he used a finger nail to get some food that was trapped in his teeth. The name Shane seemed familar to me and I had no idea why.

"Wow sucks to be you I guess" I muttered as I drew a smiley face into the ash with an end of a stick.

"It's my turn to ask a question. How come you can remember how to walk and talk and the name Cat but you can't remember your family or what the hell happened to you or how old you are?" He asked

"I never said I didn't know how old I was, I'm sixteen I think...that's the number that screams at me when I try to remember my age and I don't know, it's weird it's like my mind doesn't want to remember like it's blocking something out" I expalined, Declan gave me a weary look

"That's an interesting philosophy, I once wrote I physcology paper on mental blocks. The fundamental idea behind was that the mind blocks out hurtful, tramatic or depressing memories of a person, of a life you know. Maybe that's what you're experiencing." Declan suggested I turned to face him and stopped doodling in the ash and dirt.

"So what your saying is that my life pre-apocalypse and pre-whatever happened to me was so bad that I don't want to remember because it'll be too painful for me, to traumatic?" I asked not wanting to believe what he was saying, physcology never made sense to me, and it wan't like I had forgotten everything I remembered world issues,I remembered school subjects and even possible feilds of work but when it came to my name, my family, my personal school subjects actually just about anything about me I drew a blank it's like I never even existed.

"That's not what I'm saying that's what I'm suggesting there's a difference" He expalined and looked up into the sky it was a clear night but that also meant that it was a cooler.

"Okay my turn again, why didn't you like the fact that Evie and I were helping you?" I asked going back to my smiling face I was adding hair now and eyebrows,

"I hate relying on other people and getting help, we didn't have the most stable family life growing up. Dad was never home and my mom was sick so she constantly relied on the three of us to look after her and one and other, I just looked at her one afternoon and my thoughts kinda went along the lines of _I don't want to end up like her _so since then I refuse help from everyone" He told me we were silent after that no more discussions went on.

I hadn't decided wheather or not I liked Declan yet or if he likes me. I knew I liked Jefferson and Lyndie they took me when they could have left me for dead. I had a possible friendship going with Evie and Lucas was so innocent and simple that it broke my heart that he had to grow up this way moving from camp to camp, looting, killing and maybe even murdering but when it came to Declan I was undecided. I figured he was the type of person to be nice if it was just you and him but the second somebody else was around he became really jerky, I had also come to the conclusion that he was a bit of a ladies man, just the way he grabbed my waist in the hospital room made me shiver and not just because his hands were cold. It helped that it wasn't bad looking, I mean he wasn't exactly the hottest guy in the world but he could defintely be attractive if he cleaned the grime of his face and got haircut, he had the whole sexy bad boy ruggedness going for him he had the look of a Mehanic if that makes any sense and he had a good body.

To my surprise I felt myself being scopped up into somebodies hands, the hands were cold and I knew then that it was Declan, I must've dozed off, I dozed off during a watch how bad was I?

"When did she fall asleep?" Jefferson's voice said I was still half asleep and I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes,

"Not long maybe half an hour if that, she's been through a lot Jeff there's no point geting pissed at her" Decaln spoke up in my defence did that mean he did like me and could tolerate me?

"I wasn't going too, Evie and I will take the second half, put her in your tent" Jefferson commanded as I bounced up and down in Declans arms, he was strong too. I felt him nudge my shoulder

"Cat wake up, I can't get into the tent with you in my arms" He whispered into my ear I woke up almost instantly as he placed my feet softly on the ground. I heard the tent's zip which woke me up even more. Declan went inside first and put on a flashlight I gasped at the light

"Won't that atrract the geeks?" I asked sleepily

"It won't be on for long, just enough time for us to get into the sleeping bags and then it'll be going off again don't worry" He spoke louder but still quietly. Declan pulled his t-shirt off and chucked it into a back pack, he then took off his shoes and he slowly unbuttoned his trousers, he later took off his socks and looked at me in his boxer shorts

"Are you sleeping out there or in here?" He asked I was still shocked at his undressingness right infront of me without a slither of warning,

"In here" I replied as I walked into the tent and took off my hoodie. I tugged at my shoes to take them off and pulled off my socks quickly, I unbuttoned the jeans and took them off, and I was left in my oversized t-shirt. I didn't want to take off my t-shirt for two reasons 1) I knew it would hurt to stretch and 2) I hardly knew Declan and I didn't want to strip in front of him. I tried to take off the t-shirt and struggled as I did, the next thing I know, Declan's breathing in my face and helping me take off the t-shirt, I stood in front of him feeling self-concious in my bra and my knickers. Feeling like the unattractive teenager that I was. As Declan threw the shirt to the side our eyes locked for must have only been thrity seconds but it felt like a lifetime. Feeling awkward I turned away from him and climbed into the sleeping bag at my feet

"We should get some rest" I told him making myself more comfortable.

"Yeah you're right, goodnight Cat" Declan said sounding just about as awkwards as I felt as he clicked the flashlight off, what the hell just happened?


	5. Wish You Were Here

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'The Walking Dead' or the characters. The only characters I own are Cat, Declan, Jefferson, Lyndie, Lucas, Evie, Ace and Mona. Nor do I own the lyrics to 'Wish You were Here' they belong to Pink Floyd.**

I woke up the next morning thinking that everything that had happened was dream that I would be waking up in my own in my own house but as soon as my eyes fluttered open I realized that I was still in the tent and that everything that had happened was very real. I turned over to my side no Declan was there and I could smell smoke. The sunshine crept through the slightly open tent door and rested upon a pile of clothes at the base of the sleeping bag, it wasn't the clothes from last night. In the pile was a powder blue tank top, a pair of grey cargo pants and some hiking boots, there was also a black hoodie. I got dressed slowly but without the assistance of Declan or anyone else. Before I put on the top I removed the blood soaked bandage from my injury – whatever the hell it was – had healed up but not nicely, it was very obvious that it had become scar tissue and would remain like that forever. I walked out of the tent and everyone was surrounding the fire talking and discussing, the talking stopped as soon as I was noticed and silence fell around the campfire.

"Thank you for the clothes" I said not particularly aiming it at anyone

"It's okay Cat come sit and have a bite to eat" Lyndie suggested as she patted a spot next to her on the log. Declan watched me as I sat down and as Evie handed me a plate. Jefferson walked over to the car and pulled out a guitar

"Where did you find that?" Evie exclaimed sounding like an excited little girl at Christmas

"I found it in a house, Declan do you fancy playing it's been so long since I've heard music" Jefferson sated as he handed the guitar to Declan. He nodded and began tuning it; twanging the strings as he did.

Once Declan had started playing I recognised the song but I couldn't name it, Jefferson helped Lyndie up and put his arms on his waist they began dancing, she couldn't help but laughing. Evie started drumming on the log and I listened to the music as I closed my eyes

"So, so you think you can tell heaven from hell" I sang everyone looked at me stunned but continued playing and dancing anyway, Declan nodded and encouraged me to go on I had to focus they lyrics were still a bit foggy "A smile from a veil? Do you think you can tell?" I continued singing it was all coming back to me and I closed my eyes as I got into the music and began drumming on the log as well. "Wish you were here." I finished singing everyone clapped at the end, "Who sings that?" I asked everyone, with a grin from ear to ear

"It's Wish You Were Here by Pink Floyd, how do you know it?" Declan asked just as shell-shocked as everyone else

"I don't, the music just seemed so familiar it was like I knew it and clearly I did" I explained as I couldn't believe what just happened nor could anyone else, I couldn't stop smiling.

"Play something else!" I instructed feeling on a high, he did as I said but this time he played Eleanor Rigby by the Beatles and I knew that too, I could remember entire songs but not my life story; something was seriously fucked up there.

We spent most of the afternoon singing and dancing and just having good time but as the sun set on the horizon the clouds looked like they were on fire and we packed everything up as we hit the road again, travelling into the night.

"You're a good singer" Jefferson said everyone else was asleep in the car and we were on the night shift

"Thank You" I muttered looking towards the ground and feeling oddly uncomfortable "Thank you for taking me in" I told Jefferson now looking up into the starry night it was getting colder and the winter was drawing near.

"Cat, we weren't going to leave you there we did what any human being would do in that situation." Jefferson stated looking at me curiously

"I'm not convinced about that" I admitted now looking at him and he was still looking at me.

"What do you mean?" Jefferson asked crossing his arms in front of his chest

"My family left me for dead, if I did have a family and would you leave Lucas or Evie to be eaten by the geeks?" I asked fighting back the urge to cry and biting the inside of my lip, I could taste the blood in my mouth.

"Maybe they couldn't move you" Jefferson said trying to make me feel better about myself

"I highly doubt that's the case" I admitted again. We were silent after that and it was so long that it became awkward.

"I think we should find a house in the country over winter, rest up there and then when it gets warmer hit the road again" Jefferson told me I nodded and listened to his every word

"That sounds like a plan; do you think we'll ever be safe ever again?" I asked afterwards I blew into my hands to heat them up

"One day but we'll be old and grey if we live that long" Jefferson told me. We both watched the sunrise and woke everyone up again it was time to drive into the unknown and become nothing but food for the geeks.


	6. Close Call

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I got writers block and I've been busy I've also been working on another piece and I've been exhausted but know I'm on my holidays and should be writing a lot more (fingers crossed) please don't forget to follow/review and recommend to friends!**

**Spotski xx**

"I hate to be a bitch but you have no idea where you're going!" I yelled at Declan he had a map in his hands and his face seemed befuddled.

"I know how to read a map!" He yelled back turning the map one way and then another. I sat down next to the river bank. It was late autumn so it was quite cold the sun was going to be setting in maybe an hour if not sooner. Jefferson found an abandoned farm house a couple after that afternoon of singing we've been there ever since we even have our own rooms and the farm house seems pretty secured it would do for winter but not forever. I placed the tips of my fingers in the water creating ripples and movement in the stagnant water. I hadn't remembered anything else about myself. Declan had now put the map on the forest floor and placed stones in the corners so the wind wouldn't blow away he was running his fingers through his hair

"Declan just face it we're lost and the sun will be setting soon can we just find somewhere to stay the night and we'll pick up tomorrow if we live that long" I commented as I folded the map up and placed it in my backpack.

"What about the others?" He asked I forgot that the others were his family.

"They know the rules" I told him and walked forward, we could probably find our way back if we found the edge of the forest, we could work back from that.

"You're so bossy no wonder your family left you for dead" I just heard Declan mutter

"Excuse me!" I exclaimed "I heard that" I added as I whipped around to face him, I clenched my fists by my side and bit my lip to avoid my rage from boiling over. With a heavy sigh I turned around and began walking again.

"Unbelievable" I whispered under my breath "I get that you don't like me but your -"my rant was interrupted by my screams.

I fell into a ground trap, it was covered by leaves and grass so I didn't see it I fell awkwardly on my ankle and the muddy dust had clouded my vision.

"Cat? Cat are you alright?" Declan asked I could see his face looking down into the hole when he looked at me he began laughing.

"Ha Ha very funny let's make fun the girl who can't remember anything and fell into a ground trap" I replied in a mocking tone

"That's not why I'm laughing, you look ridiculous" He stated continually mocking me

"That's not funny; can you just help me out?" I asked

"Nah, I'll think I'll leave you in there" He replied still laughing, I shot him an angry look and through my backpack at him just missing his face. The humorous tone had now disappeared and he got the hint that I wasn't finding this very funny, Declan lay on his belly with only his hands and his chest visible to my I began climbing up the wall and held on to his hands he began pulling me up but I felt a pair of hands grab on to the right leg and I was being pulled back into the trap. It was geek

"Declan pull harder" I screamed out looking back the geek and then up at him kicking my leg frantically in hope of getting the geek in the head

"Declan" I screamed harder at this point tears were flooding my eyes. Declan gave one last tug on my arms it was enough to pull me out of the trap and land myself on top of him.

"Oh my god" I muttered in a high pitch and cried into his shirt holding on to him not wanting to let go.

"It's ok Cat, it's ok" He whispered into my ear and cradled me in his arms we stayed like that for half an hour if not longer.

The sun had set now and we were nowhere near safety I saw what looked like lights through the forest and suggested that we try there; it had been awkward since the ground trap we hadn't spoken since I composed myself, I was still shaking but the tears had stopped. The geeks didn't bite or scratch me but that didn't stop Declan from being worried about me. We walked up to the house through the fields a women yelled at us we were about twenty feet away from her and her accent was very Georgian girl.

"Stay There" Was what she said. The women walked up to us gun at the ready

"What do you want?" She asked, Declan forced me behind him at any other moment I would've yelled and caused a scene but with the way I was feeling I didn't mind him being protective I didn't know what it meant but I didn't mind it.

"We need directions and a place to stay for the night and then we'll be on our way" Declan spoke calmly trying to reason with the women.

"Maggie what's going on?" An elderly looking man with the same accent asked as he made his way towards us

"Nothing Daddy just people needing a place to stay for the night and directions I'll go make up the spare room" She stated and took the gun by her side she walked back up into the house.

"You better come in were about to lock up for the night we'll do introductions when were inside" The man stated and turned away to the house just like his daughter. They sat us in the living room as they barricaded all the doors and blacked out the windows. A blonde woman sat us all around a table and started making an extra two place settings. Shortly afterwards the man sat at the top of the table next to him was the Maggie women opposite her was another blonde girl round about my age, I was sitting next to Maggie and Declan was beside me. A young man was sitting next to girl round about my age and the blonde women who told us to sit sat opposite Declan with another man sitting next to her. On the table was proper food vegetables, meat, bread and everything else you had at a family meal. My stomach let out a huge growl as I licked my lips. We had to say a grace first before we could dig in at the end of the silent meal the old man began to talk.

"My name's Hershel, these are my daughters Maggie and Beth. Sean is Beth's boyfriend and Otis and Patricia are old family friends." He explained, I looked at Declan and he gave me the same look

"I'm Cat and this Declan" I explained looking down at my plate

"Is Cat short for anything?" Beth asked trying to make a topic for discussion

"I don't remember" I admitted still looking into my plate

"What brings you here?" Maggie asked

"We have a camp nearby another farmhouse actually and we got lost, we were hoping you could point us in the right direction" Declan spoke this time

"How many of you are there?" Hershel asked

"Four excluding ourselves" I replied quickly fiddling with my fingers

"The name on the letter box was Morrison's if that helps at all" Declan added placing a hand on top of mine which told me stop fiddling with my fingers, he always hated it when I did that.

"It's a couple of miles from here I'll take you tomorrow before my hunting trip" Otis stated

"Thank you we'd appreciate that very much" Declan said he was actually being polite, this boy had a polite bone in his body.

"Thank you for your hospitality" I turned and faced Hershel I saw Bath start to take up the dishes

"Let me help you" I insisted

"Cat" Declan whispered he was worrying still, my shaking had stopped only moments ago.

"I'll be fine stop worrying" I said back loud enough for everyone to hear Hershel gave us both a weary look, I was in the kitchen when I heard Declan explaining what had happened

"She had a bit of a close call with the geeks earlier" Was all I could make out.

Beth and I had started cleaning the dishes. She was drying and I was washing Declan came into the kitchen

"Beth go on and join your family I'll take over" Declan instructed taking up his place next to me with a towel in his hands. It was still quiet between us, we had put everything away and I faced him after he said my name several times my eyes still felt puffy and I still had tears to shed.

"Are you ok?" he asked again I shook my head as I frowned and as he pulled me into a hug.


	7. Once Your Remember You Never Forget

**Hey Guys!**

**Back again I hope you enjoyed the last chapter as things are about to heat up here please don't forget to leave a review or follow/like if you haven't already, your support means a lot to me.**

**NOTE: ALL CHARACTERS, INCIDENTS AND PLACES ARE FICTIONOUS. ANY RESEMBLENCES TO PERSON(S) LIVING/DEAD ASWELL AS EVENTS ARE PURELY COICIDENTAL AND UNINTENTIONAL. EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY IS PRODUCT OF MY OWN IMAGINATION. **

**Spotski xx**

It was round about ten 'o' clock when Maggie showed us to our room,

"They must be convinced that we're together" I told Declan as I looked around the room I was back to my usual self for the time being.

"What makes you think that?" He asked dragging the bags through the door. He still hadn't seen the room.

"One bed" I stated helping him in the room, we dumped the bags next to the door and lit the candles in our room. Maggie explained that this room was part of the old house and it was hardly used so they hadn't replaced the bulbs in the light fittings so none of them worked.

"This is familiar" I muttered looking at the candle lit room and the room with no heating.

"What?" Declan asked

"Nothing" I replied "Do you want the left or the right side?" I asked

"You can take the bed, I'm happy on the floor" Declan claimed as he took of his shoes

"Don't be ridiculous, do you want the left or right side?" I asked again

"I'll take the right" Declan replied we began getting ready for bed we were back in our underwear again.

I had gotten over my self-consciousness rather quickly but because it was cold I left the powder blue tank on and Declan left his shirt on too. I felt comfortable around Declan, we were friends even if we drove each other insane half the time. I took my hair out of its pleat and began brushing it out with my fingers getting twigs and whatever else out of it. My hair was just as long as Lyndie's now if not longer and it was wavy and could be frizzy at times.

"Your hair is so long" Declan stated as he helped pick out the twigs from the back of my hair "and it's so knotted too" Declan added I lightly dug my elbow into his chest, he laughed

"You're not far behind it" I stated and laughed towards the end, he swept my hair to one side he stared at my neck for the while and his hands found their way around my waist and on my hips. I didn't know what he was doing but I liked it I felt his lips lightly press against the corner of my neck and travel along my shoulder. His kisses were soft and warm unlike his hands most of the time. I turned my body into his and stared into his perfect blue eyes he took a deep breath my eyes looked him up and down, I could do a lot worse.

"Cat" He whispered in a broken and longing tone "I nearly lost you, I never want to almost lose you again" He continued talking I watched his lips and only his lips "My world would stop, my world would stop if I lost you" He continued saying near to tears. He kept talking but I wasn't listening

"Just shut-up" I muttered and forced my lips to his. Declan picked me up as I wrapped legs around his waist and carried me to the bed. He lay me down softly

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, I smiled as I nodded and dragged him by the collar of his t-shirt into my body. He kissed my neck some more I could feel his hands on my waist and around my back. I removed his t-shirt slowly just after he removed mine and we kissed some more as our bodies became intertwined. We fell asleep in each other's loving embrace.

That night I had a dream but it wasn't just any dream, it was a memory. I was lying in a bed in a t-shirt and some pyjama shorts; I heard someone downstairs and thought it was a family member I guess. So I got up to see who was home and the next thing I know theres this knife being plunged into my stomach and I'm bleeding out in the middle of our living room floor. I used all the energy I had to crawl into Mona's purse and pulled out her mobile I dialled 911

"911 what is your emergency?" A voice asked as I held pressure on my abdomen

"I- I- I need an Ambulance" was what I had said

"Whats the address?"

"Eleven Twenty- Six" I paused for a moment "Maycourt Avenue" I spoke through tears I heard the mumurs of the person on the other line but that was it until I blacked out, the next thing I knew was I had three people surrounding me in tears and one women screaming "Catelyn, Catelyn".

As I woke up I muttered "Who's Mona?"

I was still lying in bed with Declans arm draped over my body as I woke up and muttered my body shot out of the bed alerting Declan that I was up and awake.

"Oh My God!" I spoke louder breathing heavily I could feel a bead of sweat dripping down my face and my entire body. Declan was sitting up now too and his hand was on the small of my back.

"Are you alright? Cat your burning up" He stated I could hear the worried tone in his voice. My breathing had continued to hasten, was this panic attack was I having a panic attack right this second. I took in three very large breaths I could feel my heart rate coming down and my breaths slowing.

"I remember. I remember" Was all I could get out

"What?" Declan asked suprised

"I remember, I remember what happened. I remeber why this looked so familar" I told him

"Mona, who's Mona. Mona." I muttered under my breath trying to remember the fine deatails

"Cat what's going on?" Declan

"That's not my name" I whipped my body round to face him he looked gobsmacked, amaze stricken. Declan looked at me like he didn't know me "I mean it is my name but its not my name, it's short for my name." I explained speaking at a million miles per hour "I was stabbed, I was stabbed in my home. Someone broke in and someone, someone they stabbed me and we had no electricity and I lived in Maycourt and I was home alone. I was sharing a room with my brother except he wasn't there and Mona there's a woman called Mona she cared for me, she was screaming my name. _Catelyn, Catelyn!_" I explained some more looking into the bed sheets like mad girl as my breaths hastened again. Declan put his hands on my cheeks and turned my face into his

"Cat, take a deep breath. Focus on me focus on my voice" Declan spoke I did as he told when the realization hit me I began crying Declan pulled me into his chest and held me until I had calmed down.

We heard the clatering of dishes from the kitchen and I grabbed Decalns t-shirt before he even got out of the bed it was long enough that it covered my whole body. I stormed through the house into the kitchen. Maggie was there and looked at me surprised, I must look insane

"Do you have some paper and a pencil?" I asked despearatly she nodded with her mouth wide open in shock she handed me what I asked for I heard Declan shouting my name quietly through the house he had pulled on his trousers now. I leant on one of the kitchen counters and began drawing the women I saw screaming my name

"What's going on?" Maggie asked shocked at recent events.

"I remembered some things" I told her still outlining the womens face

"What?" Maggie asked again

"She was in an accident before everything happened. We found her in a hospital room with no memory of who she was or what happened to her and the room we were in last night reminded her I guess of what happened a year or so ago." Declan explained for me I was now adding in the hair and adding in final touches. I closed my eyes trying to remember the hospital there was a name tag on the women with four very clear letters M-O-N-A, so this was Mona.

My crazy morning antics clearly woke everyone up I was surrounded in the kitchen by Hershel's people and a worried and confused Declan.

"Cat" Declan said in a calming tone

"That's not my name" I muttered still looking into the sketch "who are you to me?" I asked the sketch in a quiet and desperate tone

"Okay then, fine Catelyn you're freaking everyone out. You're freaking me out. I get that you just remembered all of this stuff and it's overwhelming but you need to take a step back and breathe. We can work this out slowly it doesn't have to be all at once" Declan had started inching towards me with his hands up and a continuos calming tone in his voice.

"You're right I'm...I'm sorry...I-I -I di-didn't mean to scare everyone" I made apologies as I felt that crazy stroke leave me.

"Why don't you set her down in the sitting room? I'll get some books and I'll look her over before Otis drops you both off. Gather your stuff first" Hershel suggested.

Declan took me up to the spare room and helped me get dressed I still wasn't with the world but I was calmer. He placed me on the bed as he packed up everything else. Beth knocked on the door and handed Declan the sketch he folded it up and put it in his back pocket. Declan then took the sheets of the bed and chucked them in the laundry hamper he led me down stairs and int the living room where Hershel examined me I hardly spoke I just sat there and stared into space. Afterwards we went into Otis's truck.

Declan was still speaking with Hershel at this time

"Has this got something to do with her Amnesia?" Declan asked Hershel in hushed tones

"Very much so. I believe that the candlelit room last night reminded her of her life and the night she was hurt" Hershel explained

"Will it happen again to that extent?" Declan asked crossing his arms in front of his chest

"Of course it will happen again infact continuosly throughout her entire life most likely but maybe not quite so extreme. In time she'll learn how to deal with the memories and the feelings that will come back. Her reaction to the memories will proabably has something to do with the nature of them. Last night she had a traumatic memory return and therefore her mind struggled to cope with it. I doubt her future reactions will be as violent as this morning's outburst but if it is inject 10 millilitres of this sedative into a vein. It'll knock her out for an hour or so" Hershel explained. Decaln took the syringe and the bottle and put it in his pockets.

"Thank You Hershel" He said as he climbed into the truck and slammed the door.


	8. Back To Camp

**Hey Guys!**

**I really hope enjoyed Chapter 7 – Once You Remember You Never Forget. I really enjoyed writing it for numorous different reasons. Don't forget to follow and/or like. Your support means a lot to me and please please please I urge you to leave a review even you think "Apocalyptic Amnesia" is really really bad.**

**Thanks Again**

**Spotski xx**

Otis didn't drive us all the way to the door in fact he didn't even drive us to drive. He pretty much dropped us off on a by road and told us which ways to go which I didn't mind it wasn't too far. When we got to the house everyone hugged and asked us where we were? And what had happened to us but Declan didn't let speak. When we got into the house we had something to eat and Jefferson suggested that I go and get some sleep. I must've looked ill with my expressionless face and my distant eyes. What had happened to me still hadn't sunk in, I didn't expect to straight away. I knew something bad and horrible had happened to me but I didn't want to believe that it had happened in my own house. I didn't sleeplike Jefferson suggested instead I had wash and changed my night clothes. With my hair still wet I climbed into my bed and under my duvet covers. The oversized jumper kept my arms warm and the sweat pants made me feel like the world hadn't ended that I was just your regular teenager except I wasn't. I was sitting up right in my bed straring at the wall. I heard the creaking of the door and I saw Declans head peep through the gap.

"Knock Knock" he said I smiled as I gestured for him to come in "How are you feeling?" He asked me as he perched on the bottom of my bed.

"Myself" I replied "I'm sorry about earlier I'm not sure what came over me, it was just overwhelming I guess" I added not looking at him fully we hadn't discussed what last night meant yet. Things were said and stuff happened but did it mean that we were together now or did we just hook up?

"You scared me you know that?" Declan admitted he rested his hand on top of my knee

"I'm sorry" I quietly told him "I'm just a mess" I confessed looking up at him with a defeated smile

"You're my mess" He told me as he kissed my forehead.

"Can we talk about last night?" I asked not really wanting to hear what he had to say but I knew that we had to discuss it

"What's there to talk about?" He asked realaxing and easing up at the bottom of the bed

"Did we just sleep together? Was it like in the moment thing or did you really mean what you said?" I asked

"I really meant what I said Cat, sorry Catelyn it's going to take me awhile to get used to that name change" He told

"Cat's fine that was the crazy morning antics talking" I told him "and good, I'm glad that you meant it because I'm afraid of losing you too" I added and smiled my defeated smile some more.

"Did you get any rest?" He asked I shook my head

"Didn't feel like sleep...do you have the sketch?" I asked

"I do and your quite the artist what else don't I know about you?" He asked as he handed me the sketch of Mona and realized how stupid the thing he said was "Sorry" He added

"Don't be" I replied and looked at the sketch

"Who is she?" Declan asked

"Her name is Mona and I have no idea who she is but I know she's important she was screming my name in the hospital there was also two men there as well. I'm guessing one of them was my brother" I answered, I set the sketch down on the table

"You're not going to look at it some more?" Declan asked yawning towards the end

"Not today, you must be exhausted I kept you up most of the night" I spoke sympathetically

"It's nothing I can't handle" Declan told me as his yawn grew wider as he spoke

"Come here" I instructed thowing back the duvet inviting him to join me. Declan kicked of his shoes and clambered into the bed I pulled the duvet round both of us as Declan wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head. I nestled into his chest and closed my eyes

"You were wrong you know" I told him

"About what?" He asked I could hear the smile on his face

"About the attack it wasn't an accident" I told him

"What?" He asked the smile dissapearing

"It was on purpose"


	9. run

I was lying in bed staring into Declan's sleepy face he was smiling ever so slightly with his eyes still closed I traced his features with my finger I hadn't decided if he was awake or not, he moaned lightly as his eyes fluttered open

"Hi" he muttered after kissing the top of my head

"Oh Jesus Christ" Evie said as she walked into my room "Really? I'm really going to have to be surrounded by couples my whole life" she stated and sat the bottom of my bed

"What do you want?" Declan asked angrily the moment passed and we were now sitting upright and there was space in-between us.

"I want to get drunk" Evie whispered looking up at her older brother

"Don't be ridiculous you're only fourteen" He shot back

"You got drunk at fourteen" Evie protested "I remember" she added

""yeah and do you remember how pissy Jeff was when I got home smelling of alcohol" Declan said I felt left out of this conversation like I felt left out from there family

"But it's different now, the world ended I just want to get drunk before I die" Evie protested once more not really listening to what her brother had to say.

"Your brothers right" I butted in Declan and Evie both looked at me shocked "What if a group of the geeks find us and your drunk or hungover you're not going to be able to defend yourself "I stated "Think practically it might be an option one day but right now it unfeasible" I claimed Evie shot me an angry look of disgust and ran out of my room "Evie" I yelled after her but she slammed her bedroom door making the whole house shake

"Thank you" Declan said

"For what? Making your sister hate me?" I asked

"No, for backing me up we make a pretty good team you and I" Declan claimed and kissed me he wrapped his arms around me and was just staring into my eyes the way he was looking at me forced me to blush and giggle.

Weeks had passed and we didn't see any geeks but the winter was definitely coming it was getting colder and we had to stop staying in one room each we had to all hold up in the living room in order to stay warm we were running low in food to and there was no where we could go for miles to gather supplies. Lucas was sick and looking weaker every single day we all feared the worst for him. Every night we fell asleep at night we would consider the possibility of waking up next to a dead child's body unfathomable and unthinkable. I feared for Lyndie and for Jefferson no one, no one should have to consider the possibility of losing their child. I cried for Declan and cared for Evie, an Evie who had changed an Evie who wasn't the same as the day she found me and I fought for Lucas.

"I'm Scared" Declan stated as we were checking the perimeter one day he had stopped and was maybe five feet behind me

"What?" I asked as I turned around to face him

"Lucas I'm scared for Lucas" He stated some more

"Don't be" I told him "Lucas is strong he's got more colour in his cheeks" I lied I didn't believe a word of what I was saying but I did know that Lucas wouldn't survive this world he wouldn't survive this illness but he would fight it until the very end if needs be.

"Do you really think so?" He asked he sounded like a small hopeful child as he spoke

"I know so" I told Declan some more "Let's get in before it gets darker" I suggested and headed back up towards the house.

"What's that?" Declan asked me

"What's wh-?" I asked as I whipped my body round to face Declan there were hundreds of geeks headed towards the house "Run" I yelled to Declan.

When we got into the house we began gathering everything up and waking everyone up but it was too late the geeks had already found a way into the house. I felt Declan's hands laced around mine as a geek clamped down on Evie's jugular she screamed out in pain and yelled and cried. The next one found Lucas and tore his stomach open spilling out his guts that time I screamed and Lyndie fell on the ground in shock unable to move her legs she grabbed her gun and held it to her temple killing herself. Jefferson was in front of us and he hadn't looked back he didn't know what just happened. We piled into the car and drove through the woods and through all the back roads it was sunrise by the time we ran out of gas and lost the geeks. Declan was as white as a sheet and Jefferson's eyes seemed unhuman. He got out the car and slammed the door making myself and Declan wince and flinch. Jefferson had started kicking the car and through rocks into the woods he was screaming out in pain and anger. I cried into Declan's chest and he just sat and waited for his older brother to get rid of his pent up emotions.


	10. Parting Glass

He was broken. Jefferson was broken. He was angry and upset and just lost almost his whole family. Declan wasn't talking and I was driving through a sheet of thick tears and having to dodge other cars it was now nightfall and more geeks were roaming around the place trying to find their next meal. I saw the orangey glow of fire through the bushes and I stopped the car abruptly and instructed the brothers to get out and follow that light. They did as I said we kept hidden in the bushes with maybe only ten feet between us and the campfire. I stood on a twig and a women turned around she looked right in our direction and I recognised her face, it was Mona without thinking I ran into the camp and hugged the women feeling tears escape my eyes, I heard people take out there weapons but I didn't care I found Mona. Jefferson and Declan followed quickly know the guns were on them.

Mona cried letting out happy and joyful sobs her grip tightened on me and I cried into her soldier.

"C-C-Cat" A man stuttered it was my dad I hugged him next nobody had said anything everyone was just watching the reunion of the family.

"Catelyn?" A boy asked it was my brother I hugged him after I hugged my dad. When I had been released from my families embrace I looked around at everyone else's faces.

"Cat?" Lori exclaimed and hugged me too. Declan and Jefferson stood on the side-lines. While I was hugging Lori I saw Hershel and Maggie and Beth. When I spoke to them Jefferson sat on a log staring into the dirt and Declan introduced himself to my family. When the excitement had disappeared everyone gathered around the campfire Beth began to sing Parting Glass so did Maggie I joined in. This was my family.

**Hey guys, I know what everybody's thinking a pretty pathetic way to end a post-apocalyptic story but it felt right. So Apocalyptic Amnesia is now over I hope everybody enjoyed it and I'll be starting a new Walking Dead fic soon so check that out if you liked this and hopefully it'll be slightly longer.**

**So the next fic I'm thinking about writing is going to be called "He'll Be My Salvation" and it'll either be Carl/OC or about Beth/OC. What would you rather? **

**Thank You again for following and reviewing it meant a lot to me and I really enjoyed writing for you.**

**Kind Regards**

**Spotski xx**


End file.
